


Hit or Mistletoe

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Deceit Sanders Doesn't Ruin Everything, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Nonbinary Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: I guess they better kiss, huh?“I don’t understand,” Logan says. He moves to push up his glasses and ends up touching his lips instead.“The very idea of kissing you repels me,” Deceit says, still as smooth as always.





	Hit or Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> deceit is not a binary man and i cam prove it
> 
> anyway welcome.to my silly meme title fic treated seriously because loceit is life. pls enjoy.

Logan encounters Deceit in a doorway on a tuesday morning. Deceit is just leaning, staring at a pocketwatch, when Logan approaches.

“Hello there,” Logan says, too cautious to pass too close to Deceit.

“Awful morning, Logic,” Deceit says, closing the pocketwatch and dropping it into the depths of a pocket somewhere. “Especially now that you're here. Just the side I didn’t want to see.”

“What were you doing with that watch just now?”

“Oh, not breathing exercises.” Deceit smiles perfunctorily and gestures for Logan to pass. “Please, go right on through. I have a dastardly plot to harm you as soon as you get too close.”

Logan sighs, and takes a step closer.

“You don’t usually hang around this side of the house.”

“Come closer, Logic,” Deceit says, voice quiet and sinister like a marsh after dark. “I don’t bite.”

Logan shudders. He straightens his tie, and then straightens it again for good measure.

“I’m getting some mixed signals here.”

“I will let you pass unhindered,” Deceit says, and then adds, before Logan can fully process the first half of the statement, “but not unharmed.”

Logan narrows his eyes.

“Well, alright,” he says, because he doesn’t have time for this anyway. He strides forwards.

Just as he reaches the doorway, Deceit puts out a gloved hand, stopping him. Deceit points up at the ceiling. Logan looks up.

Mistletoe, directly above their heads. Logan is suddenly overcome with the emotion typically known as “awkwardness.”

“Now, Logic, I must clarify, I intend to carry out the traditional action required by the presence of mistletoe with or without your consent, and I will not allow you to pass through this doorway until you have completed this ritual.”

Deceit’s hand falls back to their side, and Logan’s way is clear. He looks over at them to see a bright red blush on the human side of their face, and looks back up at the mistletoe.

“I don’t understand,” Logan says. He moves to push up his glasses and ends up touching his lips instead.

“The very idea of kissing you repels me,” Deceit says, still as smooth as always. “Your lips don’t look soft and I spend no significant amount of time thinking about them. Not to mention, your intelligence is objectively off-putting, and I would never want to listen to you talk about the things that interest you. You seem annoying and unlikeable. I have no interest in getting to know you better, whether it’s as acquaintances or anything stronger.”

Logan puts a hand on Deceit’s shoulder and pulls them into a kiss just to make them stop talking. That’s the only reason, of course. It’s not because Logan is curious about those scales, and how they’d feel against his lips. It’s definitely not because Deceit’s voice is transfixing in a way that makes Logan feel shaky, like he’s not actually very logical at all, like--

Deceit touches Logan’s cheek, but Logan doesn’t feel the cloth of a glove. He breaks the kiss, and glances at Deceit’s hand with a slight frown.

Scales. They shine in the light from the hallway, and they’re cold against Logan’s cheek. Deceit’s whole forearm is covered in them. Logan lifts a hand to touch before he can think about it.

They’re smooth, similar to the satiny feel of Logan’s tie, and he strokes over them several times without thinking too much about it, just because he likes how they feel against his fingertips. Then he looks back at Deceit to see them looking at him, human skin flushed even redder than before.

“You’re interesting,” Logan says, still holding onto Deceit’s wrist, and they’re still for a moment before they smile.

“More interesting than you,” they say, and Logan feels his face flushing.

“Just kiss me again,” he says, bolder than usual, less restrained. Deceit’s smirk grows into a smile, sweet and genuine and reminiscent of Patton for just a moment before they lean back in and their lips meet Logan’s.

“Your scales are pretty,” Logan mumbles against their lips, and he feels them smile.

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls... 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/coralflower_ao3?s=09)  
> [tumblr](http://coralflower-ao3.tumblr.com)  
> [Logan RP account](https://twitter.com/logansnogan?s=09)


End file.
